Going to the Chapel
by Kimiko-on-fire
Summary: In the sequel to ‘Today I Met the Boy I’m going to Marry’ Kimiko is Going to the Chapel. The sequel is more focused on the ceremony and Kimiko’s plans to get there.


Special dedication: To my brother and soon to be sister-in-law who will be married on October 31st

_**Going to the Chapel**_

_**Going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Gee I really love you**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

On December 2. 2014 Kimiko Tohomiko stood outside of the Grand Hall of the temple. She took in a deep breath preparing to say "I do" to the man she loves.

"Okay, I'm going." Camryn, Kimiko's cousin, said. Kimiko nodded and watched Camryn's full skirt trail her cousin through the double doors of the building. Emma, Raimundo's younger sister was standing behind Camryn. She was holding up the silky skirt of a dress that was identical to Camryn's. When Emma saw that Camryn made it to the pulpit Emma slowly followed.

"How do I look?" Kimiko asked her best friend. Keiko turned to look at her, her eyes shining.

"You look amazing!" Keiko smiled. "Raimundo will never be able to take his eyes off of you." Kimiko smiled that was exactly what she wanted to hear.

"So do you!" Kimiko studied the simple and long maiden of honor dress. She was reluctant when she first bought it but now she knew that it was the right choice.

_**Spring is here**_

_**The sky is blue**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Birds all sing as if they new**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**We'll say I do**_

_**And we'll never be lonely anymore**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback October 7, 2014 4:44pm**_

"That looks wonderful on you!" Kimiko squealed as Keiko modeled an elegant red dress. Keiko turned a few times but she wasn't fully satisfied.

"I don't know," Keiko said. "I think it's a little too fancy."

"I like it." Emma said. Kimiko nodded and studied the frills and lace on the bottom of the dress.

"It does make a great maiden of honor dress but if my maiden of honor doesn't like it than we won't get it." Keiko smiled and went into the changing room.

"What if you're bridesmaid likes it?" Camryn teased.

"Well, why don't you try it on?" Kimiko said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Camryn became excited. Kimiko nodded.

"You too Emma, I want to see how it looks." The two girls got the identical dress in their sizes and went into the changing rooms. Keiko stepped out from behind the curtain back in her tank top and jeans.

"You're going to use this dress for the bridesmaids?" Keiko was slightly bewildered.

"I'm not sure yet." Answered Kimiko. Keiko started to look at more dresses as the other two stepped out of the stalls.

"Wow, you girls look great!" Keiko exclaimed.

"Do you think it's too fancy?" Kimiko asked her best friend. Keiko shook her head and straightened out Emma's dress.

"No, it looks amazing!"

"Alright," Kimiko called for the store clerk. "I would like to get these dresses for my bridesmaids."

"Would you like to keep them here for fittings every two weeks?" The clerk, named Angel, asked.

"Yes," Kimiko told her. "We're still looking for the maiden of honor dress." Angel nodded and walked away with the two dresses. Not too long after that Keiko found the silk maiden of honor dress, and even though she was reluctant Kimiko bought it anyway.

_**End of Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

It was now Kimiko's turn to walk down the isle. She took in a deep breath and clasped arms with Toshiro Tohomiko. She slowly walked through the double doors anticipating the moment when she would see Raimundo's face. It wasn't long before she did and it was more than she had ever imagined. The man standing fifty feet from her was the man she would spend her life with.

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna married**_

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna married**_

_**Gee I really love you**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback July 14, 2014 7:21pm**_

"Okay you can open your eyes." Raimundo Pedrosa told his beloved Kimiko. Kimiko slowly opened her eyes to the view of a beautiful lake.

"Oh it's beautiful!" Kimiko enthused.

"Just like you." Raimundo said as he opened the picnic basket that he had brought along. Kimiko smiled at him and for a moment they stared into each other's eyes. Kimiko was certain that they would spend the rest of their lives together.

_**End Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

Kimiko looked all around the Grand Hall. She had spent hours decorating the usually empty building. Her eyes led her to the wreath that she had laced with white carnations and red roses. Underneath was a cage with two doves inside. Kimiko and Raimundo had agreed on a simple wedding but Kimiko felt that she had to have the doves.

_**Spring is here**_

_**The sky is blue**_

_**Whoa**_

_**Birds all sing as if they knew**_

_**Today's the day**_

_**We'll say I do**_

_**And we'll never be lonely anymore**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback July 14, 2014 8:03**_

Kimiko was lost in the emerald of Raimundo's eyes, when a dove softly landed on her shoulder. Kimiko looked at it and saw that it had something silver in its mouth. The dove dropped the piece of silver and twittered. As the dove flew off Kimiko picked up a ring with a ruby between two diamonds.

"Will you marry me?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes," Kimiko laughed happily. "Yes I will!"

_**End flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

Kimiko stood by her fiancé at the end of the isle. Raimundo was all smiles when she reached him.

"You look gorgeous." He whispered. Kimiko smiled.

"So do you." Raimundo let out a small laugh and studied Kimiko's dress.

"You look like an angel." He said.

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna married**_

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna married**_

_**Gee I really love you**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback October 7, 2014 12:59pm**_

Kimiko along with Keiko, Camryn, and Emma stepped into the beautiful bridal shop in Paris France. It was a world of white, Kimiko felt as if she had just stepped in Heaven.

"Wow!" Emma exclaimed. "It's so incredibly wonderful!" Angel, the store clerk, approached them.

"How may I help you?" Kimiko held up a white box and said.

"This is the top of my mothers wedding dress, I was wondering if I could somehow get a separate skirt for it." Angel nodded.

"Yes we have some skirts for that, would you like to take a look?"

"Defiantly."

_**End flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

Kimiko ran a hand along the top of her dress. It was her mothers. Sometime after her mom had died there was a fire and this was the only piece of the dress that was left. She then smoothed out her skirt, she loved her skirt.

_**Bells will ring**_

_**The sun will shine**_

_**Whoa**_

_**I'll be his and he'll be mine**_

_**We'll love until the end of time**_

_**And we'll never be lonely anymore**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback October 7, 2014 1:22pm**_

"I like this skirt." Camryn said.

"Ew no! That's way too frilly." Kimiko said.

"What about this?" Emma asked.

"The train isn't long enough." Kimiko complained.

"Try this on for size." Keiko said. Kimiko gasped.

"That's perfect!"

_**End Flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

Raimundo finished his vows and Kimiko started on hers. Kimiko and Raimundo had chosen to write their own vows. Kimiko focused on her paper and cleared her throat.

"I love you Rai," Kimiko started. "I have ever since I met you. Our fire and wind have come together so many times, we balance each other out. I believe that our marriage will be special because of who we are." Kimiko paused and smiled at Raimundo. "I promise to love you forever and to never light you on fire." Kimiko got a small laugh from Raimundo and the guests and then she concluded with:

"I love you Raimundo and I always will."

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Because we're going to the chapel**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Gee I really love you**_

_**And we're gonna get married**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

_**RaiKim **_

_**Flashback December 1, 2004 9:03pm**_

"One more day." Kimiko sighed. She and Raimundo were sitting on the floor together.

"Then I'll be Mrs. Kimiko Pedrosa." Raimundo smiled at her, he looked into her sparkling blue eyes and said.

"Tomorrow will mark a new life for us, are you ready?" Kimiko scoffed.

"Are you kidding me? I've been ready for over a decade." They smiled at each other once more and then together said.

"Tomorrow we'll be married."

_**End flashback**_

_**RaiKim **_

"You may now kiss each other." Master Fung said. Raimundo gently lifted Kimiko's veil. He stared into her eyes momentarily before leaning close. The kiss didn't last long but it was special, very special. The two ran down the isle to start their new life.

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_

_**Going to the chapel of love**_

_**Yeah, yeah, yeah**_


End file.
